Angelina Mac
Angelina Mac (アンジェリーナ・マック Anjerīna Makku) is the main character of Hottest Grace. She is a 13-14 year old girl, who is always energetic. Angelina's after ego is Hottest Grace (de. Heißesten Gnade) (jap. 最もホットな恵み Mottomo hottona megumi) (ru. Горячая Благодать Goryachaya Blagodat'). Her catchphrase is "Happiness to the grace". Bio *Full name: Angelina Mac *Friends: Nikki Flores, Oishi Kawaii, Yankiedude5000, RiaraTheFangirl 2000, Sarah Ann West, Megan Watkins, Domtendo, Taylor Jolicoeur, Margra Batto, Jordan Jarriel, Logan Bray, Yoshimaniac, Landon Watkins, Jayden Galipo, Gronkh, LETSPLAYMarkus, YTBestOfs, Germi, RubinNischara, GermanLetsPlay, DazzaBound, GenesisEvo Gaming, Kalimba Tiki, Gong Tiki, Maraca Tiki, Banjo Tiki, Panflute Tiki, Xylophone Tiki, Accordion Tiki, Zombey, Willem van der Hoeven, Umeloe TV, Marina Tom, Ju7641, Ju2500, Zindren Abraham, Eric Winans, CareBearLover1998, Amy Roll, JoComedian2004, AlexKimbleYes PabloBrewerNo, William the Armored Armadillo, TheColossalD, Total Drama Rules Est. 1998, Brendan Barney, RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL EDCP NDCP AUTTP, FreddyYes DoraNo, Weatherstar4000video, Alan The Thomas Fan Rules, Ip Man Fan 2015, Elly the Angelic Warrior, MrTyesVideos, James Massey, Whitney Larson, SariahComedian320, Adam Johnson, GreninjaWarrior9000, and Kyra Verbeten *Neutral Over: Trent Morrison, Queen Elsa, and SuperPaperMarioFTW YoutubeWarsFTL *Enemies: Caleb The Animator, Boomboxer, Reece Kendrick, Henny Loc, Sky (Total Drama), Courtney (TD), Grand Chase, VocaloidHater666, FUNDIR BROE, Cottonbelt, AOTFanatic25000, and Hamoude Ajam Favorite Songs (english version) *Far East Movement - Like A G6 *Usher - DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love *Madonna - Who's That Girl *Madonna - 4 Minutes *Madonna - Holiday *Nikki Flores - City *Teleman - Dusseldorf *Sidney Samson - Riverside *Pendulum - Fasten Your Seatbelt Favorite songs (Japanese version) *Mahou Tsukai PreCure - Dokkin *PreCure All Stars - Secret Medicine Recipe *PreCure All Stars - Because everyone is here *No Game No Life - This Game *No Game No Life - Oracion *PriPara - Make It *PriPara - Around The PriPara Land *PriPara - SUMMER ADVENTURE *PriPara - Your 100% Life *PriPara - Reversible Ring *PriPara - Marble Make up a ha-ha *One Piece - We Are (Opening 10) *Pretty Cure - DANZEN *Pretty Cure - GET YOU LOVE LOVE *PreCure Max Heart - Kokoro no Chikara (MOVIE EDIT) *PreCure Max Heart - Muri Muri!? Ariari!! In Janai?! *PreCure Max Heart - DANZEN *Yes PreCure 5- Smile go go *Yes PreCure 5 GoGo - Full Throttle *Fresh PreCure - Let's Fresh PreCure *Fresh PreCure - H@ppy Together *Shugo Chara - Shugo Shugo (Shugo Chara Egg) *PreCure All Stars - Kirakira Kawaii! Pretty Cure Daishuugou *PreCure All Stars - Thank you for all *PreCure All Stars - 17 Jewels Medley *PreCure All Stars - Miracle Deluxe *HeartCatch PreCure - Alright! *HeartCatch PreCure - HeartCatch Paradise *Suite PreCure - The Song Of Heart *Suite PreCure - Kibou Rainbow *Smile PreCure - Yay! Yay! Yay! *Smile PreCure - Mankai*smile *Doki Doki PreCure - Happy Go Lucky *Doki Doki PreCure - Love Link *Doki Doki PreCure - Kono Sora no Mukou *Happiness Charge PreCure - WOW! *Happiness Charge PreCure - PreCure Memory *Happiness Charge PreCure - Holy Lonely Justice *Happiness Charge PreCure - If You Look In A Blue Sky *Happiness Charge PreCure - Where Courage Is Born *Happiness Charge PreCure - Innocent Harmony *Go Princess PreCure - Miracle Go *Go Princess PreCure - Dreams are the Path to the Future *Go Princess PreCure - Happy Happening *Mahou Tsukai PreCure - CURE UP RAPAPA Trivia *She joined GoAnimate on August 2014 when she was 11 years old. *She joined Poptropica on August 2012 when she was 9 years old. *She joined Anime on August 2015 when she was 12 years old. images Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Good Guys Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Awesome Users Category:The Best Users Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Users Category:Female Characters Who Likes Spongebob Category:Asian Users Category:American Users Category:American Dad fans Category:German people Category:German Characters Category:Germans Category:German Users Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Fan Category:Anime fans Category:Anime Fans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Japanese Users Category:Disney fans Category:Nintendo Fans Category:My little pony fans Category:Disney XD Fan Category:Paramount Fans Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Marvel 20th Century Fox Paramount Comedy Central Nickelodeon Warner Bros DC Comics Adult Swim Movie TV Show Lovers Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Characters voiced by Princess Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Pink Category:Lil Peepz Characters